


Her Name is Alice

by UnluckyGamerGirl13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyGamerGirl13/pseuds/UnluckyGamerGirl13
Summary: Post Season 3:Entrapta had been sent to beast island in a known state. That known state was never discussed with Hordak nor mentioned.She made an oath to keep it a secret, well until that secret grew up and decided to run away, to find her father that is.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here I am back at it again with the stories! Here's something I wrote up for my OC, hope you all enjoy.

Prologue:

When someone asks a Lord or a King what they look for in an heir they'll name several traits like strength, intelligence, stubbornness, bravery, and even more. On top of all that, they had the nerve to insist on an heir that is a male. 

Well, one can't choose the gender they want their baby to be, so in some occasions a Lord or King's heir will be a female. The princesses were all an example of this occurrence, heck even Entrapta herself was an example. So why was it that when Entrapta gave birth to a healthy (surprisingly) baby girl on beast island she panicked? Maybe because of her circumstances? No, Entrapta had managed to survive Beast Island only 6 months into her pregnancy. Pregnant was not a synonym for weak in Entrapta's vocabulary. Maybe because in Entrapta's mind, the world around them had ended and only she and her daughter were the only ones who lived. It wasn't, Entrapta could care less about the other princesses, she only cared about Scorpia, Emily, Imp and...Hordak..ah that's why. Entrapta was concerned about her young heir being a female because the father of said young heir would never be present in her life, and on top of that said father was obsessed with an older brother who would most likely kill him and then the baby and her if he found out about them. So he wouldn't find out, Entrapta silently made an oath to herself to never allow her daughter-Alice- to meet her father or anyone else outside of this small island. 

An oath she kept for 19 years, before it was broken. 


	2. Someone please tell me why I thought it would be a good idea to have a daughter with my similar IQ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice's time on the island ends and Entrapta's mother worries begin.

"Alice!" 

Entrapta called out as she arrived in the small camp she managed to set among first ones tech. Her guardian settled nearby to rest after an hour of hunting for food. Entrapta pushed open the small curtain to reveal her daughter, who was curled with a broken recorder on the makeshift bed. 

Alice looked much like her mother, well when it came to her skin color, eyes, and hair length. Her mocha skin was riddled with what Entrapta called Vitiligo, a condition her father had over his body, which she only had on her arms and back. Alice was given her parents' eyes, figuratively. Her left eye was fuchsia like that of her mother and her right a deep crimson, like her father's (at least that's what her mother told her). Her hair, which laid on top of her head in small buns was blue like her father's but almost as long as Entrapta's. Short bangs almost covered her eyes, with a single strand being long enough to stand out of place.

Entrapta was no seamstress, but with what little skills she had she managed to create a pair of dress pants and a long blouse for Alice to wear. The many single pieces of clothing she had made for Alice lay in a trunk for her own moments of looking back. Not to mention the small crystal charm Entrapta had created for her daughter's 15th birthday (that laid on Alice as a form of a choker) that spelled "**Loving**". 

Upon hearing her mother's voice, Alice dropped the broken recorder on the bed and quickly stood to greet her. "Y-yes mother? How was hunting, was it as fruitful as before or was there a lack?" She planted a small kiss on her cheek before looking down at the bag of creatures her mother returned with. 

"Great..more um..stink bugs and killer-pillars." Alice murmured, before she went to place them in their small dug out to wait until dinner came around. 

Entrapta cupped her cheek gently, "Alice, I've told you to stop listening to that recorder..it's old." She spoke softly in a motherly tone. Alice looked aside, "..I just wanted to hear his voice again, I'm never going to meet him anyways," Alice explained solemnly before she settled down on the bed once more and looked at her mother, "tell me more about him?" 

Entrapta sighed and slid her mask on, her way of hiding the tears that always somehow made their way back into her eyes even after almost years of being on Beast Island, alone. "Your father was as fearsome as any beast here on the island, but when you got to know him..he was lonely and acted in a way to keep his walls up. He loved science, he could go on for hours about plants and galaxies, but he always had to stop because of meetings and others." Entrapta explained softly, she smiled faintly behind the mask, remembering the many times they spent arguing about theories and just enjoying each others' stories. 

"I wish I could have met him..even if he's the bad guy, he's still my dad.." Alice whispered. Entrapta lifted her mask quickly and shook her head, "well he missed his chance to be with us! Don't worry about your dad, he doesn't worry about us!" She chirped and went to step out of the camp. "I'll be back, I need to do my daily log of the first ones temple! Start cooking when you feel hungry!" And before Alice could speak up her mother was gone. 

Alice let out an angry huff before she crossed her arms. She could hear her mother's voice in the back of her head "_ are you having a tizzy _ ?" Alice quickly shook the voice away before she gathered the recorder and snuck off. At the young age of 13, Alice had found a first ones ship. Using the tools her mother had (without her knowing), she would sneak out to fix it in hopes she'd be able to use it to return " **home**" with her mother. After six years, that plane was almost finished and Alice had a way to reach her father, and this time Alice was determined to meet him, with or without her mother. Alice turned her attention once more to fixing the plane, and stepped back the second it turned on and began functioning at last. 

Alice admired her handiwork before she turned her attention to the tools, recorder, and the note she brought with her. Alice was hesitant, she loved her mother but..she wanted to find out who her father was. She wanted to know what happened to cause a rift between her parents. 

Before her mother returned, Alice had left dinner prepared for her, the letter, tools, and recorder. 

She only took her stubbornness, curiosity, and bravery when she boarded that plane and set the coordinates. "Take me to the fright zone."


	3. Home is where the heart is, at least Alice hoped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice arrives at the Fright Zone and encounters two interesting people.

The plane had been placed on autopilot before Alice curled up in the navigator's seat and dozed off. It was going to be a long ride, and she wanted to at least be alert before she arrived.

Of course, she woke up to the feeling of cold cuffs being placed upon her and the noise of heavy footsteps walking to her. Those were her only greetings before her senses went haywire and woke her up.

Alice quickly scrambled away and looked up as a shadow loomed over her. The other was strange to her, a cat, with eyes like hers except they were yellow and blue. With the weapon in her hand she quickly lifted Alice's chin. "State your name and purpose."

Alice was shaking faintly, but spoke up as loud as she could. "My designation is Alice, I came here in search of someone and to join the Horde." She murmured. Well it wasn't all a lie, just the last part about joining. "Who are you searching for?" The other insisted digging the weapon even more into her neck. "My father, I was told he works here."

Catra stood back and raised her brow, her tail flickered as she took in her response. A shiver ran up her back as she looked the girl over, a sense of familiarity radiating off of her but Catra could not really pinpoint it. 

"Stand her up and bring her to Hordak, he would like to meet his..guest." Catra ordered the soldiers before she stepped out, meeting with Force Captain Scorpia on the bottom. 

Scorpia noticed Alice, as in she got a really good look at her and gasped quietly. The young girl looked almost identical to Entrapta except she had her father's features. She turned to Catra, "uh Catra, does she not look familiar to you? Like at all?" Scorpia asked tilting her head to look at her. 

"She does, but it's probably nothing, I have to report to Hordak so I'm leaving you in charge of the ship. Don't lose it until I come back."

Alice on the other hand, studied the other woman. Her pincers looked like those of a scorpion. She was familiar with those on the island, of course they weren't human size. Her frame would have intimidated Alice, had her eyes not been so warm. 

Catra huffed and walked after the guards to Hordak's "sanctum". First the portal and now a random girl decided to land on their bay. What's next, Entrapta comes running on water from Beast Island? It was going to be a long day.


	4. Worthy Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice finally meets her father, and a cat makes her stop and think.

Alice was forced to kneel in front of a throne that stood on top of many stairs. A small impish creature climbed down the throne and settled in the middle before he flew down to her. 

During her time here, Imp had considered Entrapta as another caretaker. Someone who he respected and cared for, although he lacked his way of expressing it. So when he noticed the familiarity between the new "prisoner" and his lord and Entrapta Imp squealed. He settled and let his tail twitch in curiosity.

Alice recognized the sound from the broken recording, "..imp?" She whispered, and confirmed her theory when the small creature perked and repeated the name. This was her father's little spy, and if he was there then it meant her father must not be far. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Another voice thundered from behind the throne, causing Alice to wince. A figure stepped out of the shadows and settled on the throne, Imp quickly hurried back next to the other and repeated a single word, "Entrapta! Entrapta! Entrapta!" It was said so much, that the figure on the throne pushed Imp away and growled in anger. 

This was when the cat stepped in. "Lord Hordak sir, this prisoner arrived on a first ones air transport here. She claimed to be looking for her father and to join the Horde." Catra hissed looking back at the other. 

"Looking for her father? How pathetic are you Catra, there are no fathers here. Most of the children of the horde are orphans." He lectured before turning his gaze to the girl. Alice could feel his gaze looking her over, almost analyzing her. The moment she heard the voice she knew who he was, Alice could almost laugh at the irony of his words. She looked up to meet his gaze, to meet the gaze on someone her mother held dear, to meet the gaze on her father. 

"If I may, Lord Hordak..I suggest you keep her. She could be a valuable asset to the Horde. She's able to power first ones tech, and can be used as a decoy for the princesses." Catra spoke up, clearing her throat as she turned her gaze back to the prisoner.

Hordak sat there and pondered, they were in dire need of help when it came to First Ones tech especially since... **she** left. "Very well, Catra, get her in a uniform and bring her to my lab. We need to finish the weapon as soon as we can." He murmured and stood, Imp landing on his shoulders as he walked deeper into his sanctum.

Catra picked Alice up by one of her buns roughly and hissed. "You owe me one, I just did you a favor. Had I not made the suggestion you would have been sent to beast island." She let go and turned to the guards, "take her to the seamstress." She ordered before the two bowed and headed off with their prisoner. 

Alice had been bathed, fed, and groomed to look more presentable. The markings on her face made more prominent with black makeup, her hair groomed into two symmetrical blue buns on top of her head. Her choker had been cleaned and tightened around her neck. Her tattered clothes from the island discarded and replaced with what appeared to be a dress, but with pants. They called it a "dress jumpsuit", it was black overall with taints of red along the rims and inside. It even had pockets! Alice enjoyed herself as she twirled and stuck her hands into the pockets to hide the beginning of the vitiligo. Her shoes had been replaced from the handmade slippers her mother made to sturdy boots. Both black and made to look regal with her outfit. 

Alice quietly admired herself in front of the mirror and smiled. Life seemed to be getting better, not to mention she was the heir of Lord Hordak which gave her power above all. When Catra went to retrieve her after the fitting she was received with a glare. "You shouldn't be smiling, you're just a tool. As soon as Lord Hordak is done with you, you'll be sent to beast island. Just like he sent Entrapta." Catra smirked noticing Alice's smile fall at the mention of the other. 

In one swift move she had Alice pinned to the wall with her claws against her throat. "You may think you can fool everyone with your innocent act, but one wrong move and you're gone. Hordak never liked princesses, and I'm certain he'd hate princesses that were born of another even more." She said lowly before she parted and continued walking, "so watch your step, princess." She threatened.

Alice was many things, but she wasn't a coward. No, she was shaking because of the perceived reality she may have to stand up again. Her mother was sent to beast island by her father, and it was most likely that her father knew of her and didn't want an heir. She was unwanted. Alice took a deep breath and her smile fell into a solemn look. If they wanted a worthy heir, she would give it to them. No matter what. 

So with her head held up high, Alice made her way to the sanctum once more. Her eyes going from their usual warm to cold and blank, her smile now gone. This is what they wanted in a queen then that's what she shall be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or suggestion of his this shall go. If youd like to work with me on this story or use my oc feel free to comment down below or message me.
> 
> Discord: SoundysGal  
Instagram: gianellan13 
> 
> Much love!


	5. Just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six months

It had been approximately six months, which was equivalent to almost twelve years on beast island. Alice had explained the concept of time compared to where she came from to Hordak, that way when she said be done in weeks he could understand she meant days. 

Six months since Alice began working with Lord Hordak, or how she mentally called him, her dad. She proved to be an extremely valuable asset for the Horde, well..one to replace Entrapta for the meanwhile.

Alice was quietly snacking on one of the ration bars as she hummed a song. It was her single break and her fath-Hordak had gone out to attend his usual meetings and check the progress of his raids. "What is that sound?" Alice quickly wiped her mouth and stood tall, "what sound!?" She asked worried looking around and trying to hear any sound that was out of place.

"The one you were making, with your mouth. What is that?" Hordak asked as he stepped forward eyeing Alice. When Entrapta use to work with him she'd do the same thing, he just never got the chance to ask her what it was. "Oh! Humming? You've never heard of it? Ah yes I've been meaning to ask do you know what music even is?" Alice leaned against her tippy toes to look up at him. 

"I know what music is! It is simply a nuisance here in the fright zone." Hordak snapped as he eyed her. Yes, very much like Entrapta. "Not a nuisance if it's helping me build your canon." Alice retorted before she turned back to work on the blueprints. Hordak glared faintly before he stopped beside her, "the princesses are hosting a..prom. In this time of war it is the only day both sides call for a treaty of sorts to-relax. You are to go and investigate the rebellion. Catra and force captain Scorpia will attend with you." He commanded. 

Yes, Alice heard of princess prom. Her mother spoke about the many notes of observation she took. It was a great opportunity to get to her "enemy". "Very well, but I ask that Force Captain Scorpia be the one to watch over me, not Catra."

Hordak's glare deepened, "are you talking back, captain Alice?"

Alice met his intensity, "I am not, I am simply making a request to work comfortably. Catra would only slow my work down and create more hesitation for princesses to approach me." Alice corrected.

"...Very well, I hope you are successful. Force Captain Scorpia has picked out an outfit for you to wear, see that it fits. Do not, fail me." He hissed before he excused her. 

Alice left with her head held up, and walked to the small room not far from the sanctum. With hesitance, she looked at the dress that had been picked and was met with surprise. Force captain Scorpia did not disappoint. There on her bed was another similar uniform like hers, the only exception was it was all black and to replace her boots were small heels.

A small crown laid in a box on top of the dress with a single note saying  _ "you're the new princess of Dryl..not to mention the fright zone." _

Alice traced the note and looked down. "..I am heir to Dryl and the Fright Zone..I cannot fail. I am the perfect heir." Alice recited her lines in a monotone voice before she allowed her eyes to haze over blankly, she's been playing this role for months without Catra or her father knowing, and she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. 

When time came, Scorpia was the one who gathered her and walked her to their transport. The other was the happiest she could be, well..until she saw Alice. Her smile faltered seeing the blank look she had on her face and the lack of expression in her overall. "..Alice, you know you don't have to be like that..Hordak doesn't need you pretending to know you're his daughter." Scorpia whispered in comfort, she was answered with mocking laughter from across the transport, "she'll never be good enough for Hordak," Catra smirked, "she should just go back to the island she crawled from, Hordak doesn't want a weak princess to slow him down. Family? Pathetic!" 

Scorpia flinched, "wildcat you shouldn't talk like that to her. You don't know, m-maybe Hordak would really love to have a daughter. You don't know." She tried to comfort Alice, but frowned even more as Alice turned her head to look outside and repeat, "I am the perfect heir, I will not fail." 

Eight hours, eight hours of watching princesses laugh and chatter among themselves. Catra and Scorpia having gotten lost along the way to their table in the beginning, leaving Alice alone with nothing but her thoughts. Out of habit, she slid a small notepad from her pocket and began writing down her observations. Her eyes having regain their usual gleam, and her frown lifting at the ends into a small smile. Alice giggled to herself quietly, "mother was right, this is fun." She chirped, she had spent most of the time writing her notes on the princesses and little details she overheard. When time came, they retreated, as enemies. 

Alice had ended up curled up in her seat, using her bun as a form of a pillow as she dozed. 

Alice hardly dreamt of anything outstanding, most of her dreams were what she called average. Most of the times those dreams turned to nightmares that left her crying when she woke. This dream..it was different.

_ Alice was in a room. She could hear her mother giggling and talking with..her father? When she turned to them, they were both cradling a smaller form close to them as they watched her. They wore..royal clothing? A crown lay on top of her mother's head and one on her father, when Alice looked in front of her at the mirror, she gasped. Her hair had been put down and styled in a unique way. A similar crown to the one she had on at prom laid on top of her head.  _

_ "Won't be long until Alice gets to use her runestone to connect dryl and the fright zone." Her mother chirped proudly giggling as she rocked the smaller form in her arms.  _

_ "Yes, and unite our kingdom to all the others. You look beautiful Alice." Her father spoke up, Imp flying down onto the vanity and echoing his words.  _

_ Alice giggled and stood from her vanity, "well, I believe it's time." She whispered and proudly walked out of her room. _

_ She had walked to a separate room that held a sharp crystal, it was fuchsia with many symbols edged into it. Closing her eyes, she placed her hand on the crystal and began to quietly sing. Her voice causing the crystal to glow, it encased her and her mother with its energy before it shot off in the direction of the second runestone.  _

_ "All hail princess Alice! All hail princess Alice!" Was chanted from outside as the kingdoms were united, at last. "Alice..Alice...ALICE!" _

Alice quickly sat up from her spot as she heard a familiar voice snap at her. "Come on princess, beauty sleep is over, Hordak needs you to report to his lab to report." Catra snapped at her over the intercom in her room before going silent. 

Alice looked down, she noticed she had been tucked into bed with her outfit from the dance, her crown laid aside. A small note placed over it, " _ didn't want to wake you, I have emily watching over you ~ Scorpia"  _ Alice smiled and stood to put her boots on before she walked to the door. Her eyes landing on the robot that appeared to be asleep by the end of her bed, she gently patted her head. "I'll see you when I come back Emily, we have a lot to catch up on." She whispered before she left her room. 

** _What a weird dream._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ocs youd like for Alice to encounter in the fright zone feel free to leave me a small description of them. 
> 
> Love ya thank you for reading! Dont forget to leave a comment, it encourages me.


	6. Oh Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea is spilled

_ "Only two months before my little girl is born, she's going to loved and spoiled..a bit more than usual, she is gonna be a princess after all! Hordak is gonna be surprised to meet her, and Scorpia-oh scorpia is gonna have a blast taking care of her while Hordak and I work. Only two more months to go, and then Hordak and I will have a bouncing baby girl in our arms. Perfect! Everything is going to be amazing! She'll be so happy here, in her forever home.."  _

Entrapta winded the recorder back for the seventh time, alongside her was the note Alice left her.

_ Mother,  _

_ I'm going home, I promise that once I speak to father and fix everything I'll bring you back. Then we can be a family...until then. Stay alive for me.  _

_ Your loving daughter, _

_ Alice  _

They had been the only two pieces of encouragement Entrapta had to fix a second first ones aircraft. Entrapta hesitated greatly, if she returned what was she going to tell Hordak? How was she even going to look at the man who once held her hand and the next ordered her to the fate of death? Entrapta for once did not have answered for that, but what she did know was that she had a way back and she was going to get her daughter, one way or another. 

Alice had spent the next weeks speaking to Emily and reviewing her recordings away from the lab. Most were usually her mother's projects that went wrong, and her father protecting her mother. Others were more personal, those were the logs Entrapta kept on her pregnancy and the several diagnostics she ran on herself throughout the months..all on how baby Alice was doing and on all the potential names the baby could have. 

She stumbled upon on..a single one that seemed locked and had Emily hesitant to play. "Come on Emily, play the video please." She whispered touching the robot's leg gently. Emily shook her head in response and beeped insistently. 

Before Alice could respond, her comm went off once more, "Force Captain Alice report to the sanctum at once." Her father's voice rang through her room. Alice sighed and stood, before leaving she turned to the robot, "when I come back, I want to watch the video." She warned and headed off to the sanctum.

Working with her father was..surprisingly easy. He threw his tantrums every once in a while, something Alice understood but often than not he was calm and extremely helpful in the field. Bowing before she entered she looked up at him, "yes Lord Hordak?" 

"There appears to be a situation with the fright zone's power grid, the...scientist before had reworked it so we were receiving maximum power, but with the over-usage of the tech, it's become minimal. What do you suggest we do?" He turned to her from the data pad he held. 

"..I have a first ones transport, I could disassemble the aircraft and use its tech to increase the power in the fright zone, sir." Alice murmured keeping her gaze down. 

"You have my permission to do as you must..I do have a question for you. You never did explain your..parent situation? Who are they?" Hordak inquired stopping in front of her with his arms behind his back 

Alice froze and looked away, "my mother..she..is back home..she only knows I have arrived safely here..my father..does not know who I am. Perhaps it is best that way, such an issue can interfere with many things." Alice murmured before she went to walk off, "I shall he dissembling the craft right now, if you need me you know how to contact me, sir." With that Alice rushed out brushing her bangs back. 

She could feel her heart pounding away in her chest, could he know? Did someone tell him? No! Catra wanted her out of the sanctum..but Scorpia..no..she wouldn't have. She trusted her to remain silent, plus..Scorpia feared, in a sense, Hordak. Alice brushed the thoughts off and went to focus on her task as soon as she arrived at the dock. 

While working Alice found herself distracted, "a dangerous thing to be while in the lab," she remembered her mother scolding her. Alice rubbed her arms faintly. "What would have become of me if my mother gave birth here? Would I have become a princess like the others or a soldier?" She suddenly wondered, she knew to be a Horde soldier you had to train hard and get rid of any fear you had..at least that's what she was told.

Alice shook her head and looked down at her arms quietly. "Unique, imperfect, and beautiful." She whispered to herself, remembering what her mother had told her when she was little. "Aaah, gotta get back to work!" She chirped and went to keep disassembling the main engine.

Everything seemed to be going well, Alice had gotten the majority of the pieces off and set aside for later use. She quietly headed back to the sanctum to give her report to her father about her progress.

What she didn't expect was the second her report started the alarms for the docks went on and off in seconds and for an angry Entrapta to barge into the sanctum, almost barely being caught by the soldiers and an upset Catra. 

"Hordak, you better not be hurting my daughter or I swear to you I will blow this whole base up!" Entrapta snapped as she stormed straight over to Alice and caught her cheeks in her hands, "And you! How dare you make me worry so much about you! How dare you leave without my permission!" Entrapta snapped, tears forming in her eyes, "you should never leave your mother like that...I thought I would never see you again." She whispered and hugged her daughter tightly.

Hordak was flabbergasted, actually flabbergasted wasn't enough to describe himself. "Entrapta, what is the meaning of this!?" He snapped at her storming to her, "since when did you ever have a child!?" 

"Since before you abandoned me on beast island! Alice is your daughter I just chose never to tell you because your ambitions were to return to a homicidal brother rather than raise a family here, with me!" Entrapta snapped back glaring. 

Alice bit her lip as she noticed the entire rollercoaster of emotions Hordak went through. Beginning with shock, anger, fury, hurt, surprise, and finally acceptance. He hissed, "I was told you betrayed me and ran off with the princesses!" 

"Well whoever told you that is wrong! I would never betray you, especially with the fact that I was holding our child!" Entrapta snapped back once more and stood her ground. Her hair fizzing to show her displeasure. 

Before either could respond back, Alice held her hands up. "Both of you be silent, your arguing is only going to do worse for everyone. Mother breath, I don't want you fainting of anger, and father...listen, don't speak until you do. I have a feeling I have something that can solve this case once and for all."

Alice turned to glare back at Catra, "it's a hypothesis I'd love to test." She said lowly, Catra responding by quickly lowering her stance and running off. 

This was going to be a long day indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual leave a kudo, comment, or bookmark this story please and thank you. The story is coming to an end soon, so I hope you've enjoyed it so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment, kudo, or suggestion. 
> 
> Love ya!


End file.
